Peace at last
by Rabidchipmonk of doom
Summary: Harry's inner monologue during the final battle. Harry centric. One-shot.


This is the end, the final battle, the grand finale; the moment that I have been training and fighting for. I'm not sure if I'll survive but I plan on killing him.

If he survives then the world is doomed anyway. I fight for my family, my lost friends, the thousands of innocent people that he has killed over so many years, hopefully after this there wont be any more deaths by this terribly cruel man.

I Hold my breath and count to ten as Neville shouts up, I never knew that he could be that brave; To stand up in front of an army and tell them what's-what. To stand up in front of the woman who tortured his parents to insanity, to stand up in front of Voldemort, I'm not sure even if I am that brave.

It feels as if the earth is moving as Hagrid shifts me in his arms and then I spring back into life. Hagrid is the most surprised as I come back from the dead, he watched me die, watched as Narcissa checked if I was living, and now he watches as I am reborn. There is a short silence before all hell breaks loose.

I hear my heart burst in fear as the final battle takes shape, for this is the end of years of fear and fighting. Years of battles, big and small all over the globe. Battles for daily life, for love, and for hope. Everyone is a part of this final battle, when it is won then we can sigh a collective sigh of relief. We can relax once more, Sons and Daughters, Mothers and Fathers will be safe once more.

I've drowned in and dreamed of this moment every day in my nightmares and actions, my training, my fighting, the destroying of the Horcruxes. I wake gasping for breath and live trying to keep awake. I fight a daily battle within myself trying to become stronger.

My friends and supporters - they're so overdue for peace, I owe them so much for the support and help. I was a wanted person and they didn't give up on me, they broadcasted on the Wizarding radio about me and kept the hope alive between the people. I owe them so much more than I can give. They kept the normal Witches and Wizards fighting to keep their lives as normal as possible. To carry on.

The battle intensifies. We're swept away in the fight, zooming around the roof and towers; I'm stolen away from the main battle into the world of bell towers and trusses. The wood up here smells sweet and musty, this is a place of peace, where doves and pigeons and owls settle to stay warm and dry, now the peace has been shattered into millions of pieces.

I watch the sky fall as holes are made in the roof, smaller shields around the castle are breaking down, weakening, crumbling like the fight in the people creating them. The hope dwindles slightly now that the people battling can't see that I'm winning. They depend on me just as much as I depend on them.

But we will stand tall, brave, face it all together, we are as one, we fight as one. Alone we are weak, together we are stronger than anyone can imagine. The battle for peace is upon us and nearly over.

Thousands of miles and poles apart, there are people battling with dark forces, there is not just Britain under attack, at the same time thousands of Wizarding governments are being destroyed. If we do not win, neither will the others who fight for peace. They take inspiration from our long settled wizarding world, they as younger communities are even weaker to attack and deceit.

When worlds collide and Muggles are attacked in broad daylight. Bridges are destroyed, people are killed, and days are dark all over the countries. It shouldn't be like this. Hopefully I can change all of this. Maybe I can bring peace once again. A better, brighter future to the people, all the people. Although they wont know what has gone on, the Muggles will still feel a difference.

The global warming that they blame themselves will suddenly become less dire as dark magic fades away from the atmosphere and is replaced with positive clean magic. Of course the Muggles will just think that it is a natural phenomenon that has suddenly saved their world for future inhabitants.

We change locations again. My wand is buckling under the pressure, but I can hear the splintering of his. He may know that our wands were twins, he can take my name away from the many but he can never take the hope that comes from within. He'll never have my heart he does not know what it is like to have a heart, he does not knowhow to truly destroy love. I pity him in that sense, but not enough to spare him. He has had his second chance and his third and fourth and fifth. It is time I end it all. My wand is loyal to me unlike his and his wand buckles and splinters more.

Where he goes I go, I will fight him all the way until one of us die. I don't want to die, violence will reign all along the Wizarding world but at least I would finally know my parents, their friends that I never knew, and my grandparents. But not yet. This is not my time to die. His want is splitting slowly through the middle and he is despairing now as the beam of bright light comes towards him.

I see that the battle is nearly over. What I can see he can also, but I can use that to my advantage too. He is not the only one who can send terrible thoughts, dreams, nightmares. The look of sheer terror that passes his face for a brief second confirms that he knows that he is loosing. That I am winning, the boy-who-lived is winning yet again.

Without the security of this castle, my home, the teachers who have helped shape me over the last few years, my friends I would never have survived this long.

My friends loving arms keeping my hope alive, keeping me from harm, sheltering me when I am weak, holding me above the surface of this never-ending battle between good and evil.

I do it!

I defeat him.

I draw upon all my strength and the love and hope that everyone has in me and I destroy him. The battle halts and silence reigns. Peace finally.

I destroy the wand; it should remain in legends, not in reality. The stone is lost, perhaps it will be found in the future, perhaps not. I keep the invisibility cloak, after all it did belong to my father at some point and I hope to pass it down to my children when they are ready. Maybe it will be useful for a few more years.

I can now plan a future, pass my exams, get a job that I pretend I hate but secretly love, find the one, settle down and get married. Live peacefully until the end of my days.

Peace.


End file.
